


Beneath the Leather

by noxsoulmate



Series: noxsoulmate's FicFacer$ [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bad First Impressions, Bar Owner Dean Winchester, Bedsharing, Biker Dean Winchester, Bubbly Claire, Dad Cas, Dad Dean, Dean is in a biker gang, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, Field Trip, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Prompt Fic, Rumors, Shy Jack, THERE WAS ONLY ONE BED, Tattooed Dean Winchester, Tiny amount of angst, dadstiel, ficfacer$, kindergarten teacher Castiel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:41:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26757454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noxsoulmate/pseuds/noxsoulmate
Summary: Castiel Novak will never forget the night he met Dean Winchester, leader of the Hell Hunters. Intrigued and fascinated by the tattooed biker as he might be, he's sure they won’t meet again – and he has to remind himself that that's a good thing. After all, he's occupied enough with settling his daughter and himself into this new town. And he knows very well how parents might react should they find out the new kindergarten teacher doesn't fit their stereotype.So really, being involved with the members of the local biker gang – especially the town’s proclaimed bad boy – certainly wouldn't be a good idea.If only Dean felt the same way…
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Pamela Barnes/Gabriel
Series: noxsoulmate's FicFacer$ [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949209
Comments: 7
Kudos: 69
Collections: FicFacer$ 2020





	Beneath the Leather

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xHaruka17x](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xHaruka17x/gifts).



> Welcome to my second fic for the amazing FicFacer$ Auction (read more about it [here](https://www.juliahouston.com/fic-facers/) or in my series description). This slot was won by my wonderful friend [xHaruka17x](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xHaruka17x) and when she told me she put a bid on me I was equally in awe and already thrilled to start plotting, lol. We’ve been close friends for years now and she was the one to get me into this auction in the first place! In addition to that, we’ve been plotting fics together for years now, so I knew it would be fun – and I was right 😁
> 
>  **Original Prompt**  
>  I wish I could tell you what the original prompt for this was… but I honestly don’t remember 🤣 I think it was something like, “Dad!Dean, shy Jack, Jack opening up to Cas, thus Dean and Cas getting closer” and later on “Dean being this mysterious bad boy to Cas.” At one point, I sent xHaruka17x my bingo card and biker!Dean was pretty quickly one of her favorites… so with all that, we came up with this plot for her fic 😊
> 
> I hope you will all enjoy this - but especially xHaruka17x of course 😘 love you!
> 
> **SPN AU Bingo Card**  
>  _square filled:_ G4 "Biker!Dean"  
> 

Cas hated driving in the dark.

Give him twilight or sunshine, he could handle it – but the darkness?

Not to speak of the rain. If it had at least been constant rain so he could get used to it after a while, but no. A few minutes of drizzle, then nothing at all, then monsoon-like showers, then nothing again. And he was still a good half an hour away from his destination.

On top of all that, there was also the issue of finding a motel for the night.

Switching off the radio – it had had bad signal for a few miles now anyway – Cas sat up straighter, forcing himself to concentrate, wiping a hand over his face to get rid of any tiredness creeping in. If only he had been able to start his journey sooner. But that was wishful thinking. Not with his job and all his other responsibilities. He only needed to get through this and find a motel. It didn’t matter that he was tired to the bones right now – tomorrow was the important day. Tomorrow, he needed to be awake and alert.

Shaking himself once more, Cas’ eyes were drawn to a huge sign appearing at the side of the road ahead of him, promising a gas station, food, and most importantly, a motel. Well… maybe it was fate, telling him to not risk anything? After all, this was close enough, right? He could drive the last few miles in the morning, only would have to get up a little sooner than he would have had to, had he found a motel within city limits.

Besides that, a quick glance told him that he was running very low on gas. So maybe it _was_ fate…

Taking an exit off of the interstate that promised a gas station, Cas quickly found himself in a very rural area. Darkness was surrounding him, making it even harder to see. Thankfully though, the promised place wasn’t far from the exit and despite there being a few buildings around, it was easy to make out the gas station. Soon enough, he pulled up to the single gas pump. Thankfully, the spot was covered by a roof because just as he got out, the rain picked up again. Pulling his old trench coat closer to ward of the wind and any spray rain it carried under the roof, Cas hastened around his car and up to the pump, already pulling out his wallet. 

Only to stand in front of the pump, searching for the slit to put his card in, and not finding one.

“What the…?”

Checking once more, it became apparent real quick that there was no way for him to pay directly at the pump. So what… did he have to go inside? Looking up, Cas was met with dark windows of the store, a colorful ‘Closed’-sign dangling from the door.

Paying closer attention to his surroundings for the first time, Cas realized that the whole area was pretty dark. In fact, if he wasn’t mistaken, only one building gave off the impression of people being inside of it and that was a bar across a big parking lot. There were some cars in front of it as well as a bunch of motorbikes. If Cas had to describe his first impression, he would say it looked like your typical rural biker bar.

“Yep, no, thanks,” he mumbled to himself, already walking back around his car. He had gotten this far, he would survive the last half an hour.

Back behind the wheel, he turned the key – but nothing happened.

“No,” he groaned, trying again. “No, damnit, not again. Not now.” 

Trying a third time, he sent a prayer to any entity listening. His friends back home had warned him to get this checked sooner or later. It wasn’t the first time his battery had given up on him but usually, a quick jump-start from a friendly neighbor was all it needed, so why spend money on a new one, right?

Only, where would he get a jump from now?

Looking over to the bar again, still contemplating if he should risk his life going in there or just sleep in his car and wait for the gas station owner to open up shop, a sudden tap against his window made him jump.

And scream, but he would deny that for the rest of his life.

Fully prepared to look into the face of an axe murderer, Cas was rather relieved and quickly calmed his racing heart when he saw a friendly-looking guy smile at him. Somehow, that guy looked too dorky to be a serial killer.

Opening his door, he got out as soon as the man gave him enough room to do so.

“Hello.”

“Hey there, hombre,” the man greeted, smile stretching wider. “Saw you pull up and was wondering if you needed gas.”

“That was my intention, yes,” Cas agreed. “Only… it seems my battery needs a jump.”

“No worries, I can help you with that as well,” the man promised, already moving towards the doors of the gas station and pulling out a set of keys. Suddenly, he stopped, groaning. “Ah, bummer. No, I can’t,” he told him, turning back around. “Gabe still has my equipment. I seriously need to ask him to return my stuff,” he added, apparently more to himself as he shook his head. Before Cas could reply anything, the man looked back up, the momentarily absent smile back in full force. “But hey, you’re in luck. Bar’s full of guys tonight who will help you with that. Why don’t you go there and get one of them? I’ll fill you up in the meantime.”

“Oh, ehm… thanks? I guess? Ehm,” looking back to the bar, Cas swallowed hard. “I really don’t wanna inconvenience anyone.”

“Don’t worry about that,” the man promised. “We’re a nice bunch of people here, and we always help. Best ask for Dean, he’s kind of a mechanic as well. I would tell you to get Pam, but she’s on a date tonight, so yeah.”

“Oh, well… I mean, okay.”

“Tell him Garth sent you. See you in a minute.”

“Alright. Thank you.”

It seemed enough for the guy – Garth, apparently – as he turned around again and unlocked the glass door, whistling some upbeat tune Cas couldn’t quite make out.

Thankfully, the rain had calmed down again to a slight drizzle, so Cas locked his car, hitched up the lapels of his old trench coat, and hurried across the parking lot towards the bar. He was already close when the door opened, two rather scary-looking men emerging. Behind them, the hum of many excited voices could be heard, the bar clearly packed.

One of the men was laughing at something the other must have said. It did little to take away from his bear-like, hovering presence that had Cas slow down. When they caught sight of him, though, both men nodded in his direction in greeting and stepped out of the way, the one who still had the doorknob in hand even keeping it open so Cas could enter.

Well, maybe Cas needed to stop being so judgemental.

Nodding in return to thank them, he ducked into the room.

Warmth engulfed him at the same time as did the smell of beer and grease, the noises only turning louder. The room, which was dimly lit, was indeed packed and as it seemed, there was some kind of game going on, flaring across several screens along the walls and one big screen behind the bar.

It looked like it was a baseball game but since Cas was one of those weird Americans who didn’t give a damn about the national pastime, he had no idea who was playing tonight. He was pretty sure the playoffs had just begun – or was it shortly before? Whatever it was, it seemed these people here were pretty invested.

Looking around, it became quite clear rather quickly that this was a typical biker-slash-sports bar. Aside from the screens, the walls were decorated with everything to do with motorbikes and various sports teams, ranging from team photos, signed and framed jerseys, to other paraphernalia. If he wasn’t mistaken, there were even some parts of various bikes hung against the walls.

Weirdly enough, the bar itself gave Cas a rather cozy feeling.

The loud crowd… not so much.

Not only did he hate too many people in one place, he could also feel the underlying tension going on. It took all but one look around to realize, not all people here rooted for the same team.

Yep, time to get moving and be quick.

Cas made his way over to the bar, squeezing in between two broad-shouldered guys who threw a quick glance at him but then looked back up to the big screen. One of them hollered towards it, no words, just sounds of disagreement, and the loud noise made Cas flinch. He caught himself quickly, making to flag down the bartender… who looked no different from any of the other people around here.

 _Go figure_ , Cas thought, though he had to admit that the man at least had a friendly vibe about him, sporting a wide grin behind his beard.

“Hey there, cher. How you doin’?”

For a moment, his thick Southern accent threw Cas off – as did the weird pet name, but okay – though he got his head quickly back into the game.

“Hello. Ehm, Garth sends me? My car broke down and he told me to find Dean?”

“Oh, right – Pam’s on her ‘date’ tonight,” the man said with a wide grin, setting aside the glass Cas hadn’t noticed he was holding. “Yeah, sure thing. Stay here, I’ll get Dean for you.”

Before Cas could reply, the bartender disappeared through a door that clearly led to the kitchen.

Cas stayed focused on the door, intent on ignoring his surroundings. If he didn’t regard them, maybe they would leave him alone as well.

His plan seemed to work – until there was another uproar. He had no chance of even starting to realize what was going on; maybe someone had scored or someone else had missed. Whatever it was, words flew through the already tension-filled air.

And all of a sudden, there was a dull push against his shoulder, causing Cas to lose his footing. Stumbling, part of his brain caught up and connected the moment, realizing someone must have been pushed into him, since another body was still connected to his, pushing him further into the bar.

He wanted to protest, wanted to say something. Instead, he felt something solid connect with his temple. 

_Probably an elbow._

_Thanks, brain._

Cas didn’t know if he had lost consciousness for a second – but one moment, the heavy back of another person was still pressing him against the hardwood of the bar, the next moment he was freed, a dark and threatening voice roaring over all the other noises.

“I said, KNOCK IT OFF!”

“He started–”

“I don’t fucking _care_! Knock it off!”

Turning around, Cas was faced with the back of yet another man, this one clad in a black shirt clinging to his body, muscles on full display. He was standing in front of Cas – as if to make sure no-one came near him again – holding the guy in leather back with one arm.

Cas couldn’t see much more of him, but he heard his voice all the better.

“You know the rules, Asa! No fistfights in my bar!”

“Tell that to your own boy, Winchester!”

In a sudden flash, the man standing in front of him – Winchester? – had the other guy – Asa? – in a tight hold, gripping the front of his shirt.

“I’ll deal with my guys as I see fit! But you should know better than to hit back.” Letting go of Asa so forcefully the man stumbled backward, Winchester pointed a finger at him. “Take this as your one and only warning. We’ve never had a problem here, now have we?” He paused for a moment, waiting for Asa to grunt in reply before he continued. “And you and your men are still more than welcome to join us until your own bar is back up and running. Even on game nights! Even if you support the Cubs! But you pull shit like that again, you’re out!”

He didn’t give the man a chance to reply and instead turned to the room in full.

“In fact, let this be a reminder to all. The next one to raise a fist in my bar gets their ass banned, am I clear! And I don’t _care_ if you’re Foxes or Hell Hunters, or if you support the Cubs or the Cardinals! This is a fucking safe space, so treat it like that!” 

There were some grunts in reply but the man was already turning to his left. Cas followed the movement and his gaze landed on a young boy, dressed in similar attire as the Winchester dude standing in front of him. The kid looked too young to be at this place at this hour of the night but might have been just old enough to do so. His face was a grim mask and it was apparent he hardly wanted to meet the eyes of the man rounding on him.

“And you!”

The boy flinched and then pulled a grimace. Probably in pain from the cut right under his eyes. Seemed like Asa had a forceful right hook.

In another quick movement, Winchester had gripped the boy’s chin, turning his head, apparently checking the wound. He didn’t say anything and it was only then that Cas noticed that the bar was deadly quiet. Even the game was muted.

Winchester didn’t speak again until he had turned the boy’s face back around, forcing him to look straight at him.

“You’ll live! Now take a walk.”

“Dean, I–”

“I _said –_” Winchester interrupted, leaning further into the boy’s personal space, “Take _a walk_. Now!”

For a second, Cas was sure the boy wanted to protest again – but then he lowered his gaze and turned around. As he moved towards the door he received some pats on his back from various guys in what Cas now realized was a similar attire – all black shirts with a white logo over their hearts. He didn’t have enough time to fully catch it but it looked like some flaming circle.

Distracted by that, he missed the moment Winchester turned towards him, only becoming aware of the man again when he was suddenly confronted with two startling green eyes.

If anyone had made him guess before how he pictured the guy that had just single-handedly stopped a fistfight in a bar, apparently between two members of rivaling biker gangs, simply by intimidating both opponents… Cas was sure he would have failed completely.

Because he surely wouldn’t have guessed to see a handsome face, covered in freckles, with laugh lines around those stunning green eyes and lips so plump they looked positively kissable. He also wouldn’t have guessed how much softer that man’s voice grew, now that he was speaking to a bystander.

“I’m so sorry, man. This shouldn’t have happened and I apologize you were caught in the crossfire.”

“I, ehm–”

“Ah, fuck. You’re hurt.”

Winchester took a step towards him and part of Cas wanted to step back. It must have shown, as Winchester stopped himself and even dropped his hand, which apparently he had raised to check on Cas’ wound.

Wait, he had a wound?

Reaching up for it himself, he felt the tender spot just above his eye and could feel the stickiness that told him he had been bleeding, even if just a little.

“Looks like a cut. I can take care of that if you want me to. Got a first aid kit in my office.”

“No, thanks,” Cas automatically replied. He really didn’t want to stay in this place any longer than he had to. “I’d rather just get out of here.”

Then he remembered.

“Ah, shit,” he breathed out, closing his eyes for a moment as he sighed. “My car.”

“Right! Right, Benny said it broke down. You were looking for me.”

It was then that Cas remembered the kid calling Winchester by his first name...

“You’re Dean. Of course.”

Of course, the hot and kinda scary guy was the one to help him with his car.

Could this night get any worse?

“Any suspicion what’s wrong?”

“Most likely the battery. It’s needed a jump a few times recently.”

“Sounds like you could need a new one.”

“I, well… I’d rather save the money. A jump would be appreciated though.”

Winchester nodded at that, seemingly in thoughts.

“Know the make, model, and year of what you drive?”

Squinting at that question – why would he need to know that just to jump the battery? – he still replied.

“Of course. It’s a 2013 Cadillac SRX.”

“Alright. Let me grab my stuff and I’ll be right outside with you.”

“Thanks,” Cas replied, ignoring the weird question. When Winchester stepped aside to get whatever he needed, Cas didn’t hesitate to make his way to the door. At one point, the noise on the TV had been switched back on, the game in full swing and Cas was rather eager to leave this place behind. Not that he was all that eager to be alone at his car with Winchester – but hey, by any luck, that Garth-guy was still there. He had seemed friendly enough.

Then again, he had been the one to tell him to go and find Dean, so what did Cas know…

Rather relieved when he stepped through the door and out of the bar, he noticed two things right away. One, it was now dry outside; even the drizzling had stopped. And two, the boy was standing only a few feet away from him, apparently deep in conversation with the two men who had left the bar as Cas had arrived.

He tried not to eavesdrop but he also didn’t want to step too far away from the door. True, Winchester would probably find him, but… he had a feeling no matter where he went, it would be wrong and he would be out of place.

So he simply waited where he was.

Which made it impossible not to overhear the conversation going on.

“Trust me, son, Dean’s not kicking you out of the gang,” the shorter of the two men said. He had a slight Mexican drawl to his voice, which made it even warmer. “Though maybe he should. That was incredibly stupid of you.”

“I know,” the boy replied, “Dean’s really pissed though.”

“Of course he is. He cares about you. You really think he wants to see you get hurt?”

“It wasn’t because of that!” the kid exclaimed. “He’s pissed ‘cause I started a fight.”

“Come on, don’t be stupid,” the second, taller guy threw in. “He’s mad cause you started a fight – _and_ got hurt in the process. You’re like a second son to him, don’t forget that.”

“Yeah, but–”

Cas stopped listening when the door opened again and the man in question stepped out. He caught Cas’ gaze right away, though his eyes quickly strayed over to the group and then back to Cas.

“Sorry, man, I’ll be right with you. I just need to…” He made a vague gesture towards his friends and was already marching over before Cas could even nod in understanding.

Expecting the man to explode again and maybe threaten the boy some more, Cas was prepared to call the cops if need be. Seriously, that kid shouldn’t even be here! Surely he wasn’t old enough to drink - it was irresponsible to have him hanging around such a place, with dangerous and dark figures like these. 

What happened instead surprised Cas more than anything else that night.

Once again, Winchester caught the boy’s chin – though much softer this time, Cas could tell – and turned his head. Out of nowhere, he had a cotton ball in his other hand, dabbing it against the cut underneath the boy’s eye. By the wince, Cas was sure there was some kind of peroxide or a similar disinfection liquid on it.

“Hold still,” Winchester grunted, a softness in his voice Cas surely hadn’t expected. “If you wanna fight like a man you can get patched up like one.”

The boy relaxed and let the man do as he liked.

Cas knew he should probably look away but he was too fascinated, too intrigued by this scene, he couldn’t stop watching.

Putting the soiled cotton away, Winchester produced a band-aid from his jeans pocket and put it on.

“There, that should do,” he judged but before the boy could reply, Winchester had his hand at the back of his neck, holding him in place.

It strangely reminded Cas of a wolf, holding his misbehaving cub down.

“You pull shit like that _ever again_ , I’ll ground your ass for life, you hear me?”

“Yes.”

“What were you thinking, huh?”

“I–”

“Nothing! Clearly, you were thinking _nothing_!”

“He was _trash-talking –_”

“Then let him! Use that brain of yours I know you have in there.” For emphasis, Winchester tapped against his forehead, twice. “You’re better than that, Ben! We both know you are.”

“I’m sorry,” Ben replied, voice small.

“You better be! And be thankful Asa’s an ass, but at least a decent dude. What would you have done if he’d called the cops, huh? Think Judge Mosley would’ve been this lenient again?”

“No.”

“Do you _wanna_ end up like your father?”

“ _No_ ,” Ben said again, only it came out more like a whine this time and as he sniffled, Cas could see a shift in Winchester’s demeanor.

He pulled the kid into an embrace, holding him tight.

“Then don’t pull shit like that, you hear me?” he told him, all scolding gone from his voice. “Your mom sent you here to keep you _away_ from this. And I plan on doing just that.”

“I know,” Ben mumbled into his shoulder. “I’m really sorry, Dean.”

The hug went on for a moment longer, until Winchester gave Ben a clap on the back and then leaned back.

“Also, you’re on babysitting duty for the next two games.”

“ _What_? Dean–”

“Complain and I’ll make it the rest of the season!”

“Oh man, come _on_.”

“You just broke one of our cardinal rules, Ben. Hey, you want me to treat you like a real member of the Hell Hunters? Anyone else would’ve been out after a stunt like that! Take the punishment, suck it up like a man, and learn from it.”

“Fine... But I get to watch the games with Jack!”

“If he lets you,” Dean replied with a smirk. “Might have to watch Paw Patrol instead.”

“Urggghh, Deeeaaan.”

Chuckling, Dean clapped Ben on the cheek in a rather fatherly gesture. Then he pulled something else out of his pocket and pressed it into Ben’s hand.

“Now, come on. Go to Pam’s shop and get me a battery for a 2013 Cadillac SRX. Know which one?”

“Sure.”

“Good. And hurry. Our visitor has waited and suffered long enough.”

Ben was on his way before Cas even realized – that battery was for his car!

About to protest, he stopped when Dean turned towards the two guys instead of him.

“Going back inside?”

“Yeah?”

“Make sure Asa and his Foxes behave, will you?”

“Sure thing, boss.”

“And tell Benny to prepare a double cheeseburger and fries to go. On the house.”

“You got it.”

He clapped one of them on the shoulder and while the two men went back inside, Winchester finally made his way over to him.

“Man, I don’t even know how to apologize for all that happened tonight.”

“You don’t have to. And really, I don’t want a new battery. A simple jump–”

“I know, I heard you. But the least I can do to make it up to you is a working battery. Who knows where you’ll be stranded the next time.”

“But I don’t–”

“It’s on the house.”

At that, Cas’ eyes bulged.

“What? No! No I couldn’t–”

“Please,” Winchester interrupted. “You witnessed shit tonight that should’ve never happened and you even got hurt in the process. Please, let me do this for you.”

Looking into those eyes, green and deep and honest, Cas found himself unable to reply in any other way.

“Fine. Okay.”

“Great,” Winchester said, smiling wide at him – and oh God, were those dimples? “Come on then, let’s take a look at her.”

“Her?” Cas asked, bewildered and still distracted by those dimples and those freckles and Gods, he needed some decent sleep. He was too tired to be confronted with a handsome, dark stranger.

One whose voice was clearly made of honey.

“I mean, unless your car’s a dude,” Winchester replied with a wink. “No judgment here.”

“I… No, it… it’s just a car.”

“Whatever you say, man,” he replied, chuckling as he began walking across the parking lot. “Come on. And we’ll make sure Garth gets a bed ready for you at the motel. You look like you’ll pass out any second now.”

A bed definitely sounded nice. For a moment, he wondered if Winchester might offer his own…

Shaking his head to get rid of any indecent thoughts – _clearly_ evoked from sleep deprivation! – he followed the man towards his car. Making sure the whole trip to _not_ have his eyes linger on that ass. Or that muscled back. Or those broad shoulders.

Damn it!


End file.
